Reunited
by Lady Silverress
Summary: This is the Sequel to A Past Forgotten. If you have not read A Past Forgotten I highly advise that you do, because if you don't then you will be lost. This one takes place about a year after A Past Forgotten. Mina has returned and the Moon Guardians have left in search for Seth. Serena is getting discouraged about Darien coming back, despite her dreams...
1. Chapter 1

_**Reunited**_

_**Chapter One**_

_She stood in the center of the rose garden, next to a park bench. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew past her. A small smile crept on her lips as the memory of him flashed through her mind..._

_Flashback..._

_**He led her through the park with her eyes closed. "Darien, where are you taking me?" She asked impatiently. "You'll see, it's a surprise." He said softly as he led her into the center of the rose garden. The sweet scent of the roses around her filled her senses. She smiled brightly at the sweet smell. "Darien?" She asked. He stopped her right infront of a rose bush. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He whispered in her ear as he stood next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. It was absolutely beautiful and peaceful. Everywhere she turned and looked there were rose bushes. **_

_** A few feet away from them was an old park bench with bright green vines growing up the legs of it. The stone path they stood on had cracks and some pieces missing. Trees shaded the garden area well only allowing a few rays of the sun shine through. "Darien..It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" She asked as she turned and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "I have been coming here for years. I stumbled upon this place about a year after my parents died. It's been my place of solitude." He answered softly. "What are we doing here?" She asked. **_

_** He rose his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly. "Don't tell me, you forgot what today is.." She stared at him for a moment in slight confusion as she searched her brain. He continued to stare into her eyes as he waited for her to answer. She soon realized what day it was and smiled brightly at him as she closed the gap between them by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course not, it's our anniversary. It's been what 2 years now?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Try three, Sere." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. She giggled softly. "I knew that." He lifted her chin with his index finger and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.**_

_** She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He removed his arm from around her waist and pulled something out of his pocket as he pulled out of the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes to find a small black rectangle box in front of her. "Darien.." She breathed as she took the box from his hands. She ran her fingers across the soft velvet before opening it. She gasped as she looked down at the silver and rose gold bracelet laying inside. It had small charms dangling from it, they were silver crescent moons and red rose buds in full bloom. "You like it?" He asked. She smiled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love it..**_

_End of Flashback_

_ She opened her eyes and looked down at her wrist where the bracelet rested. She ran her fingers across it. It had been almost a year since the battle against Prince Damien and Lady Silveress. Since he died for her. Despite her dreams telling her they would meet again, she was becoming discouraged. They had been reunited with Mina about six months ago, but Darien and Seth were still in the wind. The Guardians had left after Mina's return in search of Seth, they had promised to return when they found him. _

_ "Serena?" A voice asked. She slowly turned around to find four girls standing at the entrance to the rose garden. "Yes?" She asked softly. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked as she stepped closer to Serena. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the rose bushes in front of her. "Why haven't we seen him yet?" She asked loud enough so they all could hear. Rei rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't know Serena, but we will, I know it." She said with a reassuring smile. Serena sighed heavily. "I come here everyday hoping he would be here. It was our special place." She said as her voice began to crack. The other girls walked over to her, surrounding her as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Don't give up Serena, he won't be able to stay away for long." Mina said softly. Serena looked up at her blonde haired friend and gave her a weak smile._

_ "Come on, lets go back to my place and make some cookies." Lita suggested trying to lighten the mood. Serena smiled over at Lita and nodded in agreement. She had such great friends, she didn't know what she would do without them. Lita wrapped her arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the rose garden together. _

_ He stood in the shadows, in a far corner, in the rose garden and watched her leave the garden silently. He had been watching her ever since he entered the garden. She was so beautiful with her long golden blonde hair and her sapphire blue eyes that held such sadness. He wasn't sure what had drawn him to this place or why he hid in the shadows when he found her standing next to the rose bush. He had a pretty good idea now that it had something to do with her. Serena was the name her friends had called her..."Serena.." He whispered the name to himself..._

* * *

_A/N: Here's the first chapter to the sequel to A past forgotten! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have chapter two almost finish! Promise to have it up soon! Please enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. I like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in this story! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_ Later that night, he lay in his bed tossing and turning in his sleep. He sat up in his bed with a start, his breathing ragged and beads of sweat covered his body. He gazed out his bedroom window as the light of the moon shined in. He had been having dreams of her for weeks now. Until today he didn't know who she was, but now that he did, it only made his dreams even more confusing. He sighed heavily as he made his way over to the window. He opened the window to let the cool night air in.. It felt cool to his sweat covered skin. He gazed up at the moon as he thought about his most recent dream. He wasn't sure what they meant, but he was sure she was the key to unlocking him memories..._

_Flashback..._

_**He slowly opened his eyes to a brightly lit room. He quickly raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright lights. 'Where am I?' He wondered as his eyes soon adjusted to the lighting in the room. He slowly moved his hand and looked around at his surroundings. The room was painted white and had a small loveseat near the window on the right side of the room and tv hanging on the wall at the end of his bed. The room was pretty much empty except for a few machines next to his bed. 'What was he doing in a hospital?' He wondered. Soon the door to his room slowly opened to reveal a young woman with long brown hair.**_

_** She looked over at him. "Well hello there." She greeted cheerfully as she walked over to his bed and began checking the monitors next to his bed. "My name is Joy, I am your nurse for the day. How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked down at him. "What happened?" He asked barely above a whisper with a raspy voice. "You were in an accident, you have been in a coma for about six months. Do you remember anything?" She answered. He shook his head no in response. She frowned as she continued to look down at him. "Do you remember your name?" She asked. He stared up at the ceiling as he searched his brain for some kind of answer. She touched his hand gently and he closed his eyes in response to her touch. "Darien...My name is Darien.." He answered.**_

_End of Flashback_

_ His name was the only thing he could remember. He couldn't remember what his life was like or who his friends were, his mind was a blank. He sighed as he walked away from the window. He needed to get some air, to clear his head. He walked over to his closet to find some clothes.._

_Else where..._

_ She lay awake in her sleeping bag. The girls thought it would be a good idea to have a sleep over at Lita's. She slowly sat up and looked around Lita's living room floor. The light of the moon shined through the window down on her friends sleeping forms. She smiled at them, they truly were the best. She quietly got out of her sleeping bag and slipped her shoes on her feet. Despite her friends attempts to cheer her up, she wanted to be alone right now. She quietly slipped out of Lita's apartment and headed for the one place that made her feel better._

_ Luckily Lita's apartment wasn't very far from the park where the rose garden was hidden in. She found her way to the entrance of the rose garden with the help of the moon light. She sat down on the bench in front of the rose bush where he had given her the bracelet. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, soaking up his memory. _

_ As he walked into the rose garden, he caught sight of her sitting on the bench, that sat facing a red rose bush. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards her with so many thoughts running through his mind. As he reached the bench he stepped on a twig making a crunching sound. _

_ Her eyes bolted open at the sound of a twig being stepped on. She jumped up from the bench and turned around, ready for who ever it was that was sneaking up on her. All she could see was a shadowy figure close to the bench she was just sitting on. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said calmly. The voice sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't make out whose it was. "How did you find this place?" She asked as she stared at his shadowy form. "I'm not really sure, I was actually hoping you could tell me." He answered as he stepped closer. The light of the moon shined over his face revealing his identity._

_ Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him. 'Could this be real?' She thought. He stared back at her, her expression told him she had known him before his accident. "You know who I am?" He asked. She pulled herself together quickly. "Of course I do, Darien. Don't you know who I am?" She asked as her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he answered her question. "All I know is your name is Serena." He answered. She felt her heart shatter in her chest. He didn't remember her or anything about their love. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at the ground._

_ "Can you help me?" He asked softly as he continued to stare at her. Her body began to tremble as she wrapped her arms around her body. Tears were streaming down her face when she looked up from the ground to look up at him. "Sure, what would you like to know?" She asked. "How do we know each other?" He asked without hesitation as he stepped closer to her, so that he was standing directly in front of her. She felt her breath catch in her throat at his closeness. the scent of his cologne filled her nose reminding her of the times they had. She looked up into his eyes as she began to speak. "We..." She started but paused. She reached out her hand and touched his arm, she had to make sure he was real, that this was real. _

_ He watched her closely as she reached her hand out to him. Her hand shook slightly as she touched his arm. She felt new tears fill up in the corner of her eyes as she realized he was real. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. "You are really here.." She whispered as she took her eyes off his arm and looked up at his eyes. He stared down at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Serena.." He began, but was interrupted. "How do we know each other?" She repeated his question. He nodded in response. "Well that is a long story." She answered as she gave him a small smile. "I've got time." He responded. "That's a good thing, cause this could take a while.." She said as she took his hand and led him to the bench. He followed her willingly as they sat on the bench she had been sitting on._

_ As they sat down on the bench facing one another. She continued to hold his hand and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not sure where to begin..." She said softly. "Start from the beginning." He suggested. She chuckled softly as she closed her eyes. He stared down at her with a confused look on his face. As she opened her eyes and looked up at his confused expression, she knew then that she couldn't tell him everything. He wouldn't understand their past lives or their secret identities. She decided for now she would just tell him how they met here on earth, how they became friends and nothing more._

_ "Darien, we met a few years ago, when I was in junior high. We ran into each other outside of the crown arcade, where our mutual friend, Andrew, works. I remember it like it was yesterday. I tossed a crumbled up failed test behind me and it hit you." She began as she chuckled at the memory. He only smiled softly as he listened to her tell the story of how they knew each other. The more she told the more he wondered how he could have ever forgotten her. He also felt like she was leaving parts of the story out, but he didn't say anything to her. If she was he trusted that she had reasons for it. _

_ As he continued to listen he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and the joy in her eyes as she reminced the past events. When she paused for a moment he took the opportunity to ask her what he had been wanting to ask. "Serena..do you know what happened that led up to my accident that cause my memory loss?" He asked. He watched her closely as she tightened her grip on his hand. Her whole body seemed to tense up at the question. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at their hands. After a moment she pulled her hand away and stood up. He watched her closely. "I'm sorry.." He began but she waved his apology off. _

_ "It's okay..but I can't do this, not yet.." She whispered as she turned her back to him. He stood up and moved closer to her. "I'm sorry if I brought up a painful subject." He said softly. She stepped away from him before she turned around to face him. He notice the pain that was her eyes once again as tears streamed down her cheeks. He suddenly regretted his question. She forced a smile on her face. "I have to go...my friends will be worried if they find me gone." She said after a moment of silence. He nodded in understanding. She turned around and started to walk out of the rose garden. He watched her begin to walk out of the garden, he felt something tug at his heart, like he should be going after her. _

_ She stopped after she made it half way. Her heart began to beat wildly as she took a deep breath and turned around. He was still watching her as she started to run back towards him. Even though he didn't remember anything, she still couldn't bring her self to leave with out giving him a hug..Something she had waited so long to feel again. As she reached him she opened her arms, with tears still falling freely down her cheeks, and wrapped them around his waist. He stood there shocked for a moment as she buried her face into his chest. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly._

_ Something about this felt so right to him. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again..." She sobbed as she continued to cry into his chest. He said nothing, just held her tighter as he turned his head and laid his cheek on top of her head. He closed his eyes as he felt her body tremble against his._


End file.
